Snow Angels and the moose that watched
by f3iv3lin3
Summary: Filling the prompt: Juliet and Kate go on vacation to Sweden. This has to include 'fun' in the snow, at least one of them trying to speak Swedish, sledding and a moose


I'm heaving some sort of "weird prompts battle" with a friend from LJ and this is the filling to one of hers which was "Juliet and Kate go on vacation to Sweden. This has to include 'fun' in the snow, at least one of them trying to speak Swedish, sledding and a moose".

"Sweden", Kate said, stopping in her tracks too suddenly for Juliet who bumped into her back.

"Sweden?", she said irritated, furrowing her brows as the brunette turned her head to look at her, a smirk tugging on her lips.

"Yep, Sweden." Kate nodded, lunging for a hat from the shelf they were standing in front of.

"Are you serious? Why Sweden?"

"Why not?" Kate grinned broadly, before pushing a blue woolen hat onto her head. "You're gonna need this."

Juliet couldn't help but join the grin on her girlfriend's freckled face that made her brown eyes light up with a sparkle. She grabbed her by the waist to make their hips collide before wrapping her arms around it.

"But it's Sweden, Kate. No one goes on vacation to Sweden. Besides, it's cold.", she said pleadingly pulling the brunette even closer.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm.", her girlfriend replied seductively, biting down her lip as she shifted her hips a little to bring her leg between Juliet's whose head snapped, blushing bright pink instantly, around them to check if anyone of the other shoppers were watching them.

She sucked in the air sharply as Kate applied more pressure.

"Oh God.", Juliet breathed a moan and flinched slightly as her fingers clenched in Kate's shirt to find something to hold on to.

"You can call me Kate.", the brunette smirked, sneaking one hand up Juliet's shirt and made the blonde shiver at the contact.

Juliet's hand ran along Kate's arm as if she was trying to figure out whether to stop or encourage her to go further.

"Everything okay here?", a voice behind them, the sweetness audibly forced, made them jump apart.

"Yes, yes of course!", Juliet exclaimed, her face turning even redder with guilt and a little bit of shame as the sales lady considered them with a raised eyebrow and one hand in her hip before turning on her heels and paying attention to another costumer.

"So Sweden it is.", Kate chuckled, grabbing the hat and pulling it into Juliet's face who rolled her eyes against the darkness of the fabric covering them and sighed at her defeat.

Juliet stood, arms wrapped around herself, the blue woolen hat pulled deep into her forehead, shaking in her boots, in front of what Kate had just called a hotel and was really just a big cabin.

"You're kidding me.", she said with clattering teeth, groaning in annoyance as Kate pulled their suitcases out of the back of the cab.

"Since when do you require champagne and caviar?", Kate said mockingly, brushing passed her with their heavy luggage.

"I don't!", Juliet snapped back and even she heard the childlike arguing tone in her voice. "I just don't wanna wake up to a moose staring through the window."

Her hands stuffed in her pockets, she hurried after Kate who'd stopped to open her jacket as sweat pearls appeared on her forehead.

"Stop sulking.", she pressed out as she lifted their suitcases again and continued towards the cabin.

"I'm not sulking.", Juliet said with a defensive tone and crossed her arms to her chest as Kate reached the porch and dropped the luggage slightly out of breath. Looking back she had to laugh at the picture of the blonde who looked just like five year old with the thick jacket, the woolen hat and heavy boots.

"You so are.", she chuckled as Juliet mounted the porch, stepping hard on the ground to get the snow off her feet. The blonde flashed her an angry look that only increased Kate's amusement.

"Oh come, cheer up. It'll be fun.", she added, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Juliet's lips she'd pressed together in her pouting and felt them loosen a little as she did. She ran her fingers through the blonde silky hair where it wasn't covered by the hat and nudged her slightly.

"Now let's get us checked in so I can warm you up."

The sunlight was reflected by the white blanket covering the landscape, sparkling like a million diamonds.

It was beautiful, like a peaceful wonderland, Juliet had to admit, but she only did it silently. Kate was doing a too good job of trying to convince her Sweden was worth a holiday to admit she'd been right just yet. And when the brunette came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body and one in her hand she rubbed her hair dry with, she hid the amazement from her face behind an annoyed mask.

"Morning", the brunette whispered behind her ear after dropping the towel on the bed and wrapping her arms around Juliet's waist, her nose brushing against her neck as she lowered her head to kiss her sensitive skin.

Juliet had to take a deep breath to suppress the automatic shudder this sensation caused.

"Morning", she muttered, not responding to the gentle kisses being placed up to her hairline and down again.

Kate's head jerked back and she shifted to look at Juliet's face staring out the window. "You're still sulking? Seriously?", she said perplexed and detached from the blonde to step up next to her.

"Okay then sulk because I'm sore!", she said frustrated and threw her hands in the air, turning to go back to the bathroom but Juliet managed to get hold of the blanket and with her next step it loosened around the brunette's body, dropping to the ground.

"Hey!", she exclaimed and spun round again to see a broad grin on her lips. Kate's eyes widened and narrowed again with the frown wrinkling her forehead the next second.

"What the – you just pretended!", she said in realization. "You… you", she stuttered and then released a frustrated groan. Picking up her towel from the floor she stormed off into the bathroom, throwing the door shut, a click announced it being locked.

Juliet felt a little guilty now. After all, the previous night had been only about her own pleasure and Kate had worked hard to make her enjoy their vacation to the fullest.

"Kate", she said through the door, holding onto the doorframe. "I'm sorry."

Silence from the inside. She sighed. A few orgasms certainly weren't worth a fight, no matter how mind-blowing they had been.

"Kate", she repeated, leaning against the doorframe on the side of the handle, staring down at it as she crossed her arms to her chest. "Please come out of there. I'm sorry, I really am."

"Forget it." Even through the door that muffled her voice Juliet could hear the anger resonating in her words.

Despite their argument, Juliet couldn't help but grin. She loved her stubborn and enraged, it made her cheeks glow red and highlighted the cute freckles spreading from her nose all over her face.

"Kate, come on. It's a wonderful day outside, we should take advantage of it.", she tried taunting her. After all, it had been Kate who'd fallen in love with the landscape in the first place.

Knowing her well enough by now, she pictured the brunette staring at the door, weighing her words, trying to figure out what the best moment would be to be persuaded.

"Please?", Juliet added sweetly.

The clicking of the lock announced her victory and sure enough, the next second Kate's head, hair still damp, popped through the crack in the door.

"And do what?", she said suspiciously, opening the door a little wider to allow Juliet a clear sight at her still completely naked body. For a moment she lost all focus, her eyes wandering up and down the curves she knew by heart.

Kate noticed the somewhat dreamy look and burning in the bright blue eyes. "Seriously", she groaned. "No fucking way. "

She pulled her head back and was about to close the door again and the absence of her nakedness allowed Juliet to snap out of the picture her imagination had painted for her.

"How about sledding?", she spluttered out the first thing she could think of and rolled her eyes when she realized her words. She wouldn't fall for that.

Just before the door would click shut it paused and then got pulled open again revealing an excited freckled face. "Really?", she asked in a mixture of surprise and anticipation.

Juliet grinned. She really was just a kid at heart, she thought, putting her hand against the door and took one step towards the naked brunette.

"Really", she nodded slightly and stole a kiss from her smiling lips.

"So where do we get a sledge now?", Juliet asked, looking around with her hands buried deep in her pockets and the woolen hat matching her eyes perfectly pulled deep into her forehead again after they'd left the cabin hotel.

Kate shrugged, scanning the snow covered parking lot. A movement to her right caught her attention and she saw a boy pulling the desired object towards a path leading through the forest in the back of the cabin.

"Let's ask him.", she said, already running towards the boy who looked at her with a panic-stricken face as she caught up with him.

Juliet strolled after her in her footsteps, expecting what Kate realized a moment later when she asked the boy in a dark blue snowsuit where they could get a sledge.

Strange letters left his mouth that sounded to Kate as if he was gagging. She frowned with a lost expression on her face as she turned to Juliet who reached them that moment.

She chuckled slightly. "I think that was Swedish.", she stated the obvious.

Kate turned to look at the boy again. "English?", she said, hoping against hope and the desperation creeping onto her face was adorable.

But the boy just shook his head and looked as if he wanted nothing more but to run away from the two strange women.

Disappointment was written all over her face and she looked like a child who didn't get the wanted present for Christmas.

Juliet smiled slightly. If it didn't mean so much to Kate, she would've just pulled her back to their room. Instead she pulled a little book out of the pocket of her jacket and flicked through the pages.

"What's that?" Kate eyed her with a frown, but Juliet found the page she was looking for and addressing the boy she said:

"Var kann… vi en… släde… få tag på?", jumping through the pages to find the words she needed. When she lifted her eyes from the book to look at him, he grinned broadly at her. She just hoped whatever she just said got the message across in the poor Swedish she had just managed to get out with a clumbsy tounge.

Nodding his understanding, he pointed at a shed at the back of the cabin hotel. As their eyes followed his arm, through an open door they saw several sledges hanging on the wall.

"Oooooh.", Kate breathed in surprise and then excitement, grabbing hold of Juliet's arm.

"You're brilliant!", she exclaimed looking at her. Juliet could see in her eyes she was about to kiss her and nodded towards the boy still standing in front of him to make her aware of their company.

Kate's cheeks flushed as she pulled back. Biting down her lip awkwardly her eyes jumped back and forth between the boy and Juliet.

"What's 'thanks' in Swedish?", she asked and the blonde flicked once again through the pages, pointing to a word in the top right corner.

"Tack", she read out loud and looked at the boy who grinned again and nodded. He obviously realized every word from his lips was lost on them and pulling on his sledge he proceeded down the path.

"Kate, I don't know. Maybe we should try the other one first.", Juliet said uncomfortably looking down the steep hill.

"Don't be such a wuss.", Kate laughed and sat on the sledge, patting the empty back for her to sit down.

"Really, Kate. This looks kinda dangerous." Juliet pleaded, keeping her distance to the sledge and continued to glance down. The fact there was no one else daring to sled down this hill didn't really make her feel any more secure about this.

Kate tilted her head and considered the blonde for a moment. "What happened to the evil bitch from the island? You weren't such a baby back then.", she mocked her.

Juliet looked at her perplexed for a moment. Kate loved teasing her with their rusty start and opposite relationship they'd had when she was an _Other_.

But the glowing on the freckled face, the excitement burning in her eyes was too cute too resist and approaching her, she leaned down, taking Kate's bottom lip between hers and sucked gently on it.

"You happened.", she said softly, smiling against Kate's lips.

Kate grinned in return and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her onto the sledge.

"Nice try but you're not getting out of this.", she called, digging her feet in the ground to give the sledge, resting on the edge of the hill, the needed push.

Instinctively Juliet wrapped her arms around Kate's jacket-covered waist, holding on as tight as she could as the icy head wind met her face.

She heard an excited laughter as she closed her eyes and felt the slight bumps lift the sledge for a split second off the ground as they headed down the hill.

"Woooohoooo.", Kate cheered, the sledge still picking up more speed and Juliet's heart was chased by adrenaline, pounding fast and hard against her ribcage.

She felt the brunette in her arms move and realized, she'd lifted her arms in the air like she was on a rollercoaster. The realization sent a shiver of horror down her spine.

"Kate!", she exclaimed through panic gritted teeth. "Put your hands down!" Her voice was whining and high-pitched but Kate either didn't hear the fear in her voice or she simply didn't care as she grabbed Juliet's hands around her waist and pulled them up too.

"KATE!", Juliet screamed hysterically and the shock of the lack of something to hold on to made her flinch. She lost her balance and slipped backwards. In her increasing panic to fall off she wrapped her arms around the brunette again, forgetting she, too, had no grip except the one of her legs on the wooden object beneath them.

She felt the air pressed out of her lungs the next moment as her back collided with the soft snow and was buried by Kate's body.

She groaned at the pain spreading through her body and felt the one upon her vibrate with laughter.

"Very funny.", she breathed through gritted teeth as Kate rolled off her.

"That was brilliant!", she said excitedly, lying on her side in the snow, still laughing. "We should do that again.", she suggested with a chuckle and beamed at Juliet who just rolled her head to the side to flash her a glance.

"Hey, you threw us off.", Kate defended herself but couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

Juliet pushed herself up and felt the snow cold against her snow suit, her eyes scanning the deserted white landscape and found the sledge at the bottom of the hill.

"Oh come on. You can't hate sledding!" Her voice sounded almost appalled but Juliet ignored her. She was frustrated. First she got overruled where they would go on vacation, then she had to stay in a cabin in the middle of nowhere and now this. Wrapping her arms around her knees she sat there, scowling.

Out of the corners of her eyes she saw Kate move and felt her kneeling behind her, pressing her front against her curved back. Her lips brushed her ear as she whispered: "At least let me make it up to you."

Juliet frowned. It was impossible how Kate could always, no matter where, no matter when, think about sex. And the thought, she managed to get her turned on the most impossible situations, tug as a grin on her lips she tried to hide to play hard to get. She always loved Kate's effort of persuasion and since no one was around anyway, she didn't even care they were halfway down a sledding hill.

"Kate", she wanted to protest just to make the effort, but the name came out in a breathed moan as she felt the brunette's hands cup her breasts above the snow suit and her tongue running down her neck to bite down where it met her shoulder.

"I thought you were sore.", she breathed again as her zipper moved downwards but it wasn't the cool air meeting her skin that made her shiver, it was Kate's hand sliding down her chest and under her shirt to lose the fabric between Juliet's breast and her palm. Simultaneously her lips placed kisses everywhere up and down her neck, followed her hairline up to her ear again and nipped her earlobe.

"I don't need a magic island to recover fast.", she smiled against Juliet's ear and sent a shiver down her spine.

The blonde couldn't help herself anymore and turned her head to find her lips captured by Kate's instantly, feeling her tongue push past their lips and against her own.

Without breaking them apart Kate skidded round Juliet who switched her legs into a tailor seat, allowing the brunette to slip on to her lap.

Their kisses grew deeper and faster as Kate's hands pushed the snowsuit off Juliet's shoulders to have easier access and sneaked them up her shirt to caress her soft skin. Juliet's muscles tensed under the gentle touch as she leaned back on her arms and craned her neck to Kate's sucking lips moving down to her chest that was starting to heave rapidly with every further touch.

"God.", she breathed when Kate's lips started the journey from the other end, meeting her skin just above her hip.

She could feel the brunette smile against her skin. "You can call me Kate.", she said like she always did when Juliet moaned that way and scraped her teeth along Juliet's skin.

Juliet arched her back against the brunette's lips, shifting her weight so she could steady herself with just one arm. Her fingers tangling in her thick curls, clenching as Kate's lips reached her chest and took her hard nipple between careful teeth.

The louder moan that followed made Kate replace her mouth with her hand again, gently massaging her breast as she captured Juliet's parted lips, thrusting her tongue inside in another deep and hungry kiss.

Kate's chest pressed against her own and pushed her back until Juliet fell onto the snow covered by the jacket of her snowsuit and felt fingertips running down stomach, undoing the button of her pants to slip inside her underwear.

Juliet gasped for air as Kate's palm ran over and against her swollen spot. "Oh God.", she moaned loudly.

"I told you, you can –", Kate repeated but was silenced by a hard wet kiss from the blonde beneath her.

"Just shut up.", she told her breathlessly as she fell back onto the ground, grinding into the brunette's palm and cried out at the hard contact. She grabbed Kate's arm by the wrist in lust and pushing it deeper between her legs the brunette followed her lead and slipped two fingers into her, the motion buckling Juliet's knees.

Kate moved her hips in synch with her hand rubbing against the blonde who in turn unzipped Kate's jacket and fought, eyes closed, with her girlfriend's pants to push her hand inside and meet the wet heat waiting for her touch.

The brunette threw her head back in a gasp for air as Juliet circled her index and middle finger around her clit, momentarily forgetting her own hand between the blonde's legs.

"Hnf… God", she moaned out and Juliet smirked, having a second to catch her breath as the brunette's fingers remained still inside of her.

"You can call me Juliet."

Kate dropped her head, her hips moving against Juliet's palm now who brought her leg up to apply more pressure with her thigh against her girlfriend's wet folds.

Brown curls framed her flushed cheeks and slightly sweaty face as she look down at Juliet; the expression on it was halfway between grinning and looking incredibly turned on.

When she moved her fingers in and out of Juliet again, rubbing against her clit with every thurst, Juliet's smirk got wiped off her lips with another loud moan. Kate leaned over her, sucking and biting gently on her neck. Juliet quivered at the opposing sensations to her sensitive skin and could almost feel the edge, lifting her hips slightly to increase the friction against her clit.

She turned her head to the side, back arching, her breath only gasps for air and felt the tingling spread with her muscles tensing and just when she reached the edge, her breath caught for a different reason in the back of her throat.

"Kate", she whispered in shock but the brunette, still rubbing against her hand and thigh was oblivious to the alarming tone in her voice.

"Kate!", she said again, louder this time, and grabbed the brunette's arm still moving in and out of her with her free hand to make her stop.

"Mmmhhmm?", she half-moand, half-answered.

"We're not alone.", Juliet breathed. It took another moment in which Kate seemed to be reaching the same point she'd just been before noticing their company.

Finally the words sunk in as Kate's back arched.

"What?", she gasped freezing in her motion and if Juliet hadn't been so shocked, the posture of the brunette would've made her laughed.

Kate looked with wide eyes at the woman beneath her and followed her gaze. A moment of silence as they both looked at their audience.

Her laughter echoed in the trees and the suddenness of the sound made Juliet flinch. Perplexed she looked up at her still giggling lover.

"It's just a moose!", she exclaimed chuckling and tried taking deep breaths to get herself under control again. Juliet looked back at the brown animal with enormous antlers and from their lying position, it looked gigantic as it stood still, its eyes fixed on them.

"But they are dangerous.", Juliet whispered as Kate bent down over her again and picked up where she'd left off, making it hard for the blonde to decide which she should focus on: being pleasured or being scared.

The brunette grinned, their faces just inches away. "So are polar bears. But you didn't mind them."

Kate pushed her fingers deeper inside and rubbed against her harder and Juliet felt the tingling sensation return to her hips.

"Besides.", Kate whispered against her lips, pushing her tongue past them to meet hers briefly. "What a better way to go than this."

In that moment, Juliet couldn't have agreed more, reaching the summit cross of her pleasure mountain with millions of electric explosions in every cell of her body that tensed her muscles as she cried out and felt Kate's rubbing against her hand increase with the panting of the brunette in her neck before her thighs tightened around Juliet's and she joined her in loud moans escorting every wave of pleasure running through her body.

Kate's hips shifted over her palm a few more times as she rode her orgasm out and collapsed onto Juliet's chest with closed eyes and heavy breathing.

The blonde pulled her hand out between her lover's legs and wrapped her arms around Kate, enjoying the heat of her body against her own skin as Kate too, occupied her hands by caressing Juliet's sides of her stomach with fluttering fingertips.

"I think he liked it.", Kate chuckled when Juliet enjoyed the goose bumps Kate's touch caused and it took her a moment before she remembered the moose. Her head snapped to the side and found the dark brown animal in the same spot, eyes still fixed on them. It wasn't motionless anymore though but chewed rhythmically, one ear jerking back now and again.

It was probably the relaxation of her post-orgasm state that made her think, the animal really didn't look that dangerous as she ran her fingers through Kate's hair caressingly and watched the moose watching them.

It wasn't such a bad vacation after all.

Thanks for reading, feedback always appreciated =)

Any weird prompts on your mind? Try me, I LOVE them =)


End file.
